The Secret City
by FlyingMarshmallow64
Summary: A girl finds her way into Columbia and finds out about a city that has be forgotten in the past. Rating subject to change.


**Hia. This is my first story on here so forgive any mistakes or grammar errors. I'd like to hear how I'm doing so please leave a review. Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING besides my character.**

**-FM64**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Where is the scar?" She asked.

I lifted my right hand slowly. She took my hand and her fingers slid over the AD.

"How did you get it?"

"I was riding my bike and crashed. My hand started to bleeding through the AD. It like appeared then. So I guessed it was a scar after a while."

She stared at it for second. She then turned around and started to look for a book. She was also humming a song that I didn't know.

I looked around the small room. There was a bookshelf on every wall. There was a small desk right in the middle with a chair on either side, the only light came from a small lamp on the desk. It seemed like a normal study but the woman didn't look that update with style. She wore a long brown skirt with tall black high-heels. She wore a sweater vest over a white shirt and green tie. On top of that was a coat that matched her skirt. Her hair stood up on her head. That would take me a while to do, I thought as I looked at her big hair.

"Here" She handed me a book that was opened to what look like a journal entry. It went a little like this:

My first day in Columbia. I'm already wanted. I guess I'm the "false Sheppard". The one who will lead the lamb astray. Whatever that means. All I know is that I have AD marked into my hand. Also while I was here, there was a carnival. Of course I went to it but there was something there I wasn't expecting. There was the thing of free samples for something called "possession". I learned later that it was a "vigor". Something that can totally change you. I can now posses people and machine. It is more freaky than cool.

I stopped there. Thinking that was enough information for me.

"Now", the woman said, "imagine a city in the sky.

"Why?"

"We are going to try something." She replied.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she motions me to follow. I stood up, not knowing where we were going. I walked after her and I saw when I was in the hallway that she was already at the end of it. I jogged down hall and turned right into a small room. It had no furniture and it was pure white flooring and walls. It had a tint smell of something that was…dead. I looked into a corner and saw a dead rat.

"Eww…" I said under my breath. She walked over to the window on the far sidewall. It was like she knew I didn't like the smell. She opened it. It was large window that overlooked all of New York. But since we were just in a dark room, I had to shield my eyes from the sun. She then turned to me, I think. All I could see was a silhouette of her.

"Now, focus your energy. Pretend that you are opening blinds. Or a door."

Again, I just looked at her, wondering what was going through her mind.

"Just act like you are opening something." She said as she pointed me towards the wall.

I started to imagine a city in the sky. One that was pretty and old. I remembered the diary and the date: 1912. I closed my eyed and focused my energy like she said to do. I felt then a surge of power going through my hands.

"Good!" I heard the lady exclaim.

I flicked one eye open to see what she was talking about. What I saw was amazing. It was like a doorway.

A doorway to someplace entirely.

I opened my other eye and took a step back.

"What is this…?" I asked as I tried to look around it. It looked like some kind of portal to a different place. I guess it was connected to the wall because I couldn't go around it.

"This is a tear. You were successful in opening it." She said as she admired it. "Now trick question that is totally not related to this topic of tears. Do you remember my name?"

I shook my head.

"Thought so." She sighed. "My name here is Dr. Johnson. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes." I replied with tint of suspicion in my voice.

"Like I said before, my name here is Dr. Johnson. But that isn't my real name. My name is really Ms. Lutece. I had to change my name. Again there is something that isn't really that relevant to what we are talking about but I thought you should know. I can open tears like you too."

"Why did you have to change your name?" I took a step closer. I wanted to know. Also the tear thing was scaring me. I get scared easily. Just FYI.

"Well I'm from a different time period. So I had to change my name. I was born in Georgia. I became a scientist at a young age. I even created the city that you see inside the tear." She pushed her way past me and slid inside the tear. I walked up to it. Temped to go through, but I wasn't sure. I didn't know what was going to be on the other side of the opening. I took a deep breath and dipped my head through. Then I went through totally.

That is when the past became the new present.


End file.
